Site Update August 16th 2013
This is site bug fixes and updates page that was posted on August 16th, 2013. News General *New Deviation Page Testing Deviation pages are one of the most visited areas of deviantART. With hundreds of millions of deviations to view, and 65 million people browsing the site each month, we want to ensure that navigating deviation pages is as seamless as possible, allowing visitors to get the most of their viewing experience. Powered by data and feedback from our logged-out tests, we're now ready to test new vs. old deviation pages to deviantART's logged-in audience. Testing two similar, yet different, versions of our deviation page will allow us to gather information and effectively compare which version performs better and is better received by the community. *The New Profile Tabs As part of an initiative to make deviantART more user-friendly and clearer, tabs on the Profile Page have received a visual and functional uplift! The tabs on Profile Pages (Gallery, Prints, Favourites, and Journal) have been visually improved for consistency, cleanliness, and an overall up to date appearance. Navigation elements have been moved to the left column of the page, and the placement of major elements of each tab have been aligned so that the transition from one tab of one's Profile to another is more smooth, natural, and clean. *New Journal Category Tree In our continuous quest to improve the deviantART experience, we have made some changes to the Journal categories that have resulted in a much more condensed and simplified group of selections. The simplification of categories will make the Journal submission process even easier, and make it easier to browse and find Journals you love. The old category tree was trying to be too specific, which in turn made it tough to find the right category to submit to. The new categories are meant to be clearer, broader, and more inclusive. Starting today, all existing Journals will be migrated to the new category tree. *Visual Uplift to deviantART muro DeviantART muro has received a visual uplift! The tools have been visually redesigned to look more sleek and clean, while still encompassing the familiar look and feel of deviantART muro itself, and elements of the interface have been toned down to help bring focus to your artwork. Bug fixes General *A curse word in a style sheet title caused the site to be blocked by some overzealous security systems. *When browsing a deviant's Gallery by category, there was no way to browse subcategories. *Some visual issues would occur on Profile Pages on the mobile website. *The +Watch button did not work in Internet Explorer 8. *Users were unable to purchase 1-month subscriptions through PayPal. *The DeviantMEETs category did not allow .PNG files. *The "Remove from Messages" button on deviation pages did not always work when on touch devices. *When viewing Prints, changing the aspect ratio would not update the preview image. *Pagination was missing for the "Who Faved this?" modal on the mobile website. *The total given for the number of deviations displaying on the last page of a Browse or Search result would be incorrect. *If the first item in a stack in the Message Center said "This Deviation is no longer available", deleting the full stack would not work. *For a brief period, Scheduled Submit would not submit deviations at the time scheduled. *When viewing an RSS feed for Journals, it would contain non-Journal deviations. *Browsing using the "Next" and "Previous" buttons wasn't working in some instances for logged out visitors. DeviantArt muro *Drawings in comments would default to having white backgrounds instead of transparent backgrounds. *deviantART muro was broken for deviants using Safari 5 for a short period. Sta.sh / Submit *Uploading new files in the sidebar of deviantART muro or Sta.sh Writer would create a thumbnail image that would display in front of the upload button. *Scrolling through files in the sidebar of deviantART muro or Sta.sh Writer after uploading files would make the newly uploaded thumbnails disappear. *If one submitted a deviation and then refreshed the Submit page, there would occasionally be a "Success!" message, which should only display for scheduled deviations. *Hovering over a stack to view its contents briefly stopped working. Sta.sh Writer *Using "Draw in deviantART muro" from a Sta.sh Writer document would not work properly if third-party cookies were disabled. *When trying to use the Add Media tool while logged out, the "sign in" modal could be partially covered by Sta.sh Writer's toolbar. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2013